Nick and Judy in Valentines Day
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short (AND LATE) Valentine's Day story for our awesome shipped couple! (The Kit Kats and Portia Savage that were briefly mentioned in this story belong to msitubeatz, Give her a like and follow!)


Today was the day. The best holiday that is nothing but love and happiness. Valentine's Day. The day of where couples enjoy their own company and being romantic to each other, but also friends spreading love and joy to their own friends. One couple was staying in the home of their own. A condo that was near their workplace. The couple being police officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. It felt like a quiet relaxing time for them since they hadn't had the chance of relaxation for some months. With the kits always being, well kits. With Judy's cousin Jack Savage and his wife Skye being in the same house as them with their meerkat daughter Portia. Finally they had the chance. Their kits are at school, Jack and Skye went out on their date, and Portia is at school too. Finally it was just them two.

They were by the couch, laying down as Nick was behind Judy and having his arms wrapped around her waist while her head was nuzzled up against his neck. His tail was wrapped around her to comfort her as they both watch rom-coms films and laughing at the funny scenes happening. Yet Nick wasn't really focusing on the film, but more on his beautiful rabbit wife. He could feel his heart beating more and more just from her. He loved her with a burning passion. Not because of her looks, but because of her good hearted nature and personality.

Judy wasn't just some tough bunny cop. She was a cop with heart. The beauty of caring and full of hope was what made Nick kinda feel weak in the knees. They have been friends for some years and never had thought about her being more than a friend. Until some time as they became roommates when stuff has happened. They felt closer as they cared for their Kit Kats. They were getting to know each other more and more as the years went by. Yet all because of those kits, the fox and bunny started to fall in love. Nick thinks to himself that he should really thank the kits of theirs for helping him be more closer to Judy.

"Nick. I can tell you ain't paying attention." The rabbit wife called out to where she grinned and sees him being shocked from her figuring out. "Your heart is beating so much. It always is when you and I cuddle." Curse those bunny ears of hers. They are too powerful for her own good. She can easily detect the feeling of her loving fox just by his own heartbeats. They sounded hard but fast as he was holding her.

"You are too good with that hearing thing Carrots. At least let me win at being sneaky." Nick said to which he heard a small chuckle coming from the lips of his wife who started to move herself to have her body facing his and her purple eyes locking on to his green eyes.

"Fair enough." Judy says to which Nick smiled and having a paw on the side of her stomach and looking into those heavenly eyes.

Years of being together. It was odd to Nick. He thought in his life with a woman there would be bickering and fighting. Yelling and always being told he was wrong or she was wrong. Being like a broken couple. He knew that relationships never were sunshine and rainbows. It wasn't like in the animated movies. He figured relationships, marriage, and having kids would be a living nightmare.

He was wrong.

The kids part was the oddest of the bunch but the thing he was more surprised about was Judy being his girlfriend. They never fought. Even if they did it was little bickering of something childish like favorite movies or which candy is the best. Nothing serious, just playful bickering. And when it came to marriage, boy was Nick in shock. It was feeling like a new life. The burden in his chest and soul was lifted away. We wasn't alone anymore. He wasn't acting like a hustler. A bad guy. He was being him. Holding the hands on his wife Judy and having the ring slide to her finger.

The kits of his? A challenge since parenting is a challenge. But it felt great. Honestly being a dad was going to be tough, yet with Judy by his side the stress was gone. It was just fading away and the fox feeling happiness. He couldn't believe it. Judy was always helping him. Caring for the kits as if she was actually their mom. He could not believe it. His life was changing so much and more because of Judy. He owes her so much more.

"Hey Judy?" Nick questioned as he got Judy to look at him with curiosity in her eyes. "Thank you."

"For what Nick?" It was Judy's turn to question but Nick went to give the answer.

"For giving me this life." Nick smiled as he said that. "This wonderful amazing life. I know I say it alot but you did change me. I couldn't ask for a better partner, and I will never ask for a better carrot in all of my life."

Judy could feel her cheeks being blushed red from the sweetness of what Nick was saying. He was a very smooth talker so of course Judy couldn't help but love his words. "Awwe. Don't tell me you will go emotional on me. You know I can't handle it because I will get emotional like you." The rabbit had the same jokey side as Nick. It seems Nick taught her too well of the mastery of joking.

"Oh Carrots, I am going to be fine. But you might not be." He says to her with Judy having to seem to want to question her until a soft tender pair of lips meet with hers, forming a sweet soft kiss to which the rabbit felt her cheeks grow red even more from the surprise kiss. It lasted for a couple of seconds before the sly fox pulled his lips away from hers to see her shocked happy reaction. Her nose was twitching so much because of it.

"S-sly fox." Judy never gets ready for the surprise love kisses. They always get her just when she doesn't even know. She could feel her cheeks burn from blushing yet of course she had to give a kiss back. So she gave a quick kiss on his cheek before snuggling on him with her arms wrapped around him as her blush starts to slowly die down. "I love you Nick." Judy says while looking into his heartfelt eye.

"I love you too Judy. Happy Valentine's Day." Nick exclaimed as the married couple snuggled close to each other. Feeling the love surround them like an aura. If hearts could appear every time they was feeling happy, they would be surrounded by red floating hearts. The love was in the air for them. At least until the door was kicked open to see a happy smore looking kit running down with a bag full of valentine's day cards.

Their love was going to be showered more by their Kit Kats love.


End file.
